zeronotsukaimafandomcom-20200222-history
Albion
[[Halkeginia|'Back to Halkeginia']] Albion (Albionian: Albion; Japanese: アルビオン Arubion; nicknamed the White Country), or the Kingdom of Albion, is a floating island nation. It is similar in shape to the British Isle, but the size of England. Albion has a large deposit of windstones buried beneath it which allows it to float. It is theorized that Albion used to be part of the mainland before the windstones went off and broke the island from Halkeginia. It is possible that one day the same deposits will deplete themselves and Albion will crash down into the sea and meet its doom.Volume 18, Chapter 6 Albion moves with the position of the two moons and it is closest to Halkegnia when the two moons are closest to each other. Current History At the beginning of the series a group of dissatisfied nobles known as Reconquista initiated a coup against the existing government under King James. In the Civil War that followed the royal family, save for Prince Wales, was exterminated and the Royalists were defeated in every major battle. By the end of the war Oliver Cromwell, the leader of Reconquista, had forced the Royalists to hole up within the city of Newcastle under Wales' banner. With no support incoming from the continent, Wales was forced to resort to piracy in order to fund and supply his remaining troops. It was on the last days of the resistance that he met with Lousie de Valliere, the friend and envoy of his cousin Henrietta, and Viscount Wardes. After returning to the city, Wales handed over a set of incriminating letters and agreed to officiate at the sudden marriage between the Viscount and Louise before the final battle with usurpers. Sadly, he would die not on the field of battle but at the hands of the treacherous Wardes who was, in fact, an agent for Cromwell. A brief skirmish ensued but the Captain escaped with his life and the letters, and the Royalists, leaderless and disorganized, were cut down by the enemy. With the Civil War now over, and Reconquista now the ruling party, Cromwell declared the reorganization of the Kingdom into the new Holy Republic of Albion with himself as the self-styled 'Holy Emperor'. Following his coronation Cromwell would carry out a number of schemes intended to weaken his neighbor though they would all fail. Despite these failures, Cromwell called for the invasion of Tristain as part of Reconquesta's overall goal of conquering all of Halkeginia and reclaiming the Holy Land. Armed with a superior navy and the element of of surprise, Albion was quickly able to bypass Tristain's coastal defenses and attack Tarbes, a village that would serve as the staging point for their main attack. Despite enjoying some initial success, the invasion would end in disaster when Hiraga and de Valliere, armed with a restored Zero-Fighter, slew all of his dragon-knights, the accompanying ex-Viscount, and destroyed his invasion fleet. At the same time Cromwell was defeated and captured by Guiche de Gramont while attempting to escape. With their navy in ruins, the bulk of their army captured, and with their leader imprisoned, Albion briefly fell into chaos until Sheffield, now working under the title of Magistrate, took control and began preparing for the inevitable war. The Invasion of Albion lasted for eight months and ended with an Allied victory. Following the war the nations agreed to carve Albion up into three occupation zones with Tristain and Germania receiving the larger pieces. The third zone, a glorified rump-state based around Londonium, would be ruled by an elected King who would be advised by representatives selected by the three victorious powers. Rulers of Albion Gallery HeraldAblion-1.png|Coat of arms of Albion PrinceWales2.jpg|Prince Wales of Albion [[Halkeginia|'Back to Halkeginia']] References Category:Locations Category:Countries Category:Albion